The invention relates to wheelchairs, and particularly, to a footrest for a wheelchair.
It is known in the art to provide a pair of footrests or a foot support for a wheelchair. Known constructions for wheelchair footrests typically position the feet substantially out in front of the wheelchair frame and front wheels. This construction places the user of the wheelchair in a posture in which it is difficult to reach out in front of the wheelchair to engage in simple daily tasks such as cooking, handwashing etc.
Such a construction also limits the maneuverability of the wheelchair. Specifically, the footrests extending out in front of the wheelchair create a barrier which prevents the user of the wheelchair from closely approaching counters, stoves, and other structures and which reduces the ability of the wheelchair user to turn the wheelchair in relatively enclosed areas.
At least one wheelchair, which is specifically designed for children and which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,890, discloses a pair of footrests that do not extend outwardly in front of the wheelchair. However, such a footrest is not suitable for use by an adult wheelchair user because the additional length of the adult's legs would require that the footrests extend below the seat to a level at which they would interrupt with the normal 360.degree. rotation of the front wheels or casters of the wheelchair.